Magery
Magery is a supernatural mental Advantage where you are magically adept. It is required to learn/cast mana based spells in a low to normal mana area. The term for people with Magery is "mage"...even if they know no spells. The clerical equivalent is Power Investiture. Spells affecting Magery *Drain Magery *Suspend Magery Spells without Magery The Basic Set allows this in High Mana areas, via Power Investiture, or with enough levels of Mana Enhancer GURPS Thaumatology gives two options *T58 Non-Mages Casting in Lower-Mana AreasThis differs from the 3e Clerical Non-mage option in GURPS 3e Magic as Low mana doesn't invoke a penalty. **T81 talks about how it applies to Threshold-Limited Magic *T91 Non-Mage Occultist Casters *T123 has Limited Non-Mage Ceremonies and introduces fractional Magery 0 (see below) for buying off the inherent penalty those without Magery (Path/Book) suffer. **other options like One Path/Book Only and One Ritual Only Limitations are there too. Levels of Magery Cost: 5 points for Magery 0, +10 points/level Magery 0: You can make a sense roll when you first see a magic item, and again when you first touch it. The better the roll the more general information can gleamed from the item. Magery 1+: Not only does this give a bonus to the Sense roll but it also makes it easier to learn spells. The level of magery adds to your IQ for learning spells: So a Magery 1 IQ 11 mage learns spells as if they were IQ 12. It also reduces learning time by 10% per level up to 40% reduction. Certain spells require a certain level of magery to learn. Fractional Magery (1 point/level; max 5): This is a special form of Magery (Path/Book) under the Limited Non-Mage Ceremonies rules. Special Case for Magery 0 Because limitations (and logically enhancements as well) do not effect Magery 0 it should be listed separately from Magery 1+GURPS Thaumatology 21See the 4e write-op of Raphael Holyoak to see this separation in a character without enhanced or limited magery. This means that any magery with a limitation uses Partially Limited Magery rules. There are special rules regarding Limited Magery 0. Since Magery 1+ is cumulative to Magery 0, enhancements automatically apply to it eliminating the need for Partially Limited Magery. General Modifiers * Sanctity Replaces Mana 0; built into Power Investiture 0 * Magic as Psionics 0;GURPS Powers 181 Special Enhancements * Easy Casting +40%/level; cannot be combined with the Extravagant Rituals limitationGURPS Fantasy 28 * Functions as a Different Talent: 0; built into Power Investiture * Inspired Learning: +20%; built into Power Investiture * No Spell Prerequisites: +30%; built into Power Investiture * No Zero-Level Requirement +10%; built into Power Investiture * Solitary Ceremonial Casting: +10%GURPS Fantasy 130 * Stable Casting: +40%; can reroll a critical failure; cannot be combined with the Radically Unstable Magery limitationGURPS Fantasy 28-29 * Subtle Aura: +20% (-5 to detection) or +40% (detection doesn't work): Your aura doesn’t mark you as a mageGURPS Fantasy 29 * Switchable: +10%; Magery can be turned on or off with a Ready maneuverGURPS Fantasy 29 Special Limitations "The standard rules for Magery (pp. B66-67) imply that one cannot apply limitations to Magery 0."(sic)GURPS Thaumatology 21 Logically this means spells that don't require Magery 1+ to learn are unaffected and so wizards with a limitation on their Magery effectively have mixed Magery ie "Normal" Magery 0 5 + Magery (limitation) variable. * Accessibility variable * Can't Maintain Spells -30% * Can't Use External Energy -15% * Costs Fatigue * Ceremonial Magery -40% * Cyclical Magery Variable * Dance (-40%)B67 * Dark-Aspected (-50%)B67 * Day-Aspected (-40%)B67 * Divided Magery * Easily Resisted Magery -5%/level * Enchantment-Only Magery -30% * External Sources Only Variable * Extravagant Rituals maximum of three levels * Fading Spell Effects -20% * Hyperdivided Magery * Injurious Magic or -50% * Limited Colleges Variable * No Magic Item Sensitivity -20%; built into Power Investiture * One-Spell Magery (base) *Racially innate spells only (-40%)B453 * Radically Unstable Magery Variable * Restructurable Magery * Pact - see Power Investiture. * Preparation Required Variable * Solitary (-40)B67 * Song (-40)B67 * Trigger Variable * Unreliable Variable Talent *Existing Advantages as Talents Types *Blood Magery *Energy Magery v Threshold Magery *Ritual Magery v Spell Magery *Path/Book Magery *Standard Magery *Ritual Path Magery *Wildcard Magery Extra Energy Magic M156 gives Black Magic rules. Since the resist roll is Will+Magery this makes One-Spell Magery even more useful to buying up the skill directly (basically pointless now, after the initial 1 point, except for being insured against Magery-killing abilities). Building a Golem with an energy reserve he can share (see Improved Zombie for guidelines) would be a superior alternative to relying on skilled assistance for Ceremonial Magic. Horror GURPS Horror 147 under Gaining Corruption suggested a 6x magery ceiling on free energy points gained by taking on corruption. They use the Black Critical Table. It may require special study or just be a world feature anyone can tap into. Derangement adds it too. Powers have Energy Reserves and Dungeon Fantasy guides on how to use this with familiars. Styles Energy Orbs See also *Magery-Based Limits *Polarized Magery *Power Investiture *Non-Mages Casting in Lower-Mana Areas References Category:Advantages Category:Thaumatology Category:Special Modifiers